


Safety In Numbers

by FanficLuver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I will be changing tags, Civil war-NO, Each chapter is a weeks worth of work, I'm ignoring anything I dont want to happen, Multi, Nobody Will Die, OOC, THis is a self insert only its just for me so its an oc, This is really just to get me to write, This is super OOC btw, cursing, unless I post early.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver
Summary: A shapeshifting Hydra experiment is loose in the world and terrified. Her work ethic is great and she's got PTSD through the roof, but she's here to make friends.Basically, nothing bad happened that I didn't want to and all the Avengers are in the tower again. It's a friendship and healing fic that may go farther but I haven't decided.





	1. FOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is fic #2 for me and multi-chapter fic #1. I changed so many things it might as well be an AU. Also everyone is who I wish they were so it's OOC out the wazoo.

I sighed, pulling my cup noodles out of the microwave. Stirring with a plastic fork (stolen from the coffee joint around the corner of course) I sat down on the only soft surface in my ridiculously tiny, ridiculously expensive New York apartment, my bed. Shoveling noodles in my mouth I stared at the blank wall and for the thousandth time that day wondered if it was really worth staying here. Sure, the Avengers would keep Hydra far from the area, and if something _did_ happen I could always run to safety, but was being cramped up in a tiny apartment eating instant food really worth it? Living in the jungle again passed through my mind, but it would be too easy to be caught by the multitude of illegal hunters out there, not to mention I would be easy pickings for a determined Hydra agent. Swallowing the broth in basically one go, I tossed the cup into the trash. I was still hungry. At least here in New York I could go out and beg for some scraps. Maybe I could find a nice heater to sleep under too. My apartment leaks like a sieve and had an awful draft.

When Hydra first grabbed me and turned me into what I am, it was hard to transform. Not to mention the fact that while animals are intelligent, trains of thought don't convert as well as the movies think they do. Standing and stretching, I stripped and got on all fours. I could transform standing up and in my clothes, and turning into a cat had no problems with “fall damage” as I called it, but the act had the tendency to shred my clothes. Buying copious amounts of clothes wasn’t easy when you already had trouble feeding yourself. I shivered on my hands and knees. The cold floor reminded me of a dark time, of ripped jumpsuits and terror, so I ground my teeth and quickly transformed. It was much easier than it used to be, but it still hurt like a bitch. Small grey cat paws entered my vision, and my ears swiveled to the squeaking in the walls.

**_Hungry. Food._ **

_No. Good food outside._

**_Food. Outside?_ **

_Outside._

Food translated well whenever I transformed, something everything needed, but I did have to occasionally fight instincts when it came to what kind of food I was eating. I slipped through my open window (one I left open at all times for quick escapes) and leaped down the fire escape. I would have to walk a bit to get to a part of town where people might give me food, but I always enjoyed walking in twilight. Lights were being lit all around me.

**_Danger! Hide._ **

_No. Food._

**_Food? Ok._ **

I rounded a corner and entered a street full of restaurants. It was dangerous territory, I could get a great meal tonight, Friday night being date night, or a nasty kick in the side from an owner. I sniffed the air.

**_FOOD._ **

_Yes._

**_Careful. Don't forget food._ **

Glad to know my instinct were keeping me safe. Trotting over to what looked like a steakhouse, I plopped my furry rump right next to the outdoor seating area, then amped up the charm. I twisted my head this way and that, looking as hungry and sad as I could, widening my eyes. I even let out a soft mewl. A lady nearby gasped.

“Oh Mark!” she gushed. “Look at the kitty!” The man she was with hardly looked up from his phone. “Oh are you hungry baby?” She got out of her chair and teetered over to me in her heels. Squatting, she held out a knuckle for me to sniff.

**_DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER_ **

_Friend._

**_Friend?_ **

_Food._

**_Food friend._ **

I extended my neck, sniffing her outstretched hand. She smelled like too much perfume, but underneath I could smell the beef she was in the process of eating. I licked her finger and meowed.

“Oh!” she gasped. “What interesting eyes you have!” She stood up and turned back toward her partner who still hadn’t looked up from his phone. Men. “Mark come look at this cat’s eyes!”

Shit.

Hydra gave me the power to change any part of myself into something organic, to transform entirely into something else, made me like something out of a book, except they left out my goddamn eyes. They were the only part of me I couldn’t change. Normally, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but I had what doctors called, “the most amazing case of sectorial heterochromia they had ever seen”. Sounds fancy I know, but It just means that my big brown eyes had random splotches of light gray in them. When I was younger, I thought it made me look like an anime girl. Now, it’s just a way for people to find me. I snapped my eyes closed and rubbed against her hand again.

“Awwwwww… is the wittle kitty hungy? Huh?” The lady cooed, smoothing the hair on the top of my head. I chanted _steak steak steak steak_ in my head. She grabbed a piece of whatever her husband was eating off his plate, and placed it in front of me. Once again, her husband didn’t even look up. The second she let go I grabbed it and sprinted away. I prayed to whatever gods there are that lady didn’t have any Hydra agent friends she liked to blab to. Every agent knew who I was, What I looked like. I even sent a quick prayer to Thor, even though he was supposedly off in Asgard. Ducking into an alley farther down the street, I scarfed down my strip of steak. I was sure to be seen far from home, and my job cleaning houses took me all over the city, so tracking me would be a bit more difficult, but letting that lady see my eyes was dangerous. Hydra was powerful. If they knew I was here, combing the city would take a month at most. Next time I _had_ to be more careful. I wouldn’t go back to this street for a while. Finishing my steak, I wandered farther into the alley. I cardboard box about the size of me was laying on its side.

**_Shelter. Time for sleep._ **

I crawled inside and made myself comfortable for the night. The future was uncertain, so for tonight, I lived for the now. Who knows if I'll live to see the next sunset. My stupid little animal brain whispered to me as I drifted off.

**_Safety in numbers._ **

_I’m a cat._

**_Lions._ **

_I’ll be more specific. I’m a housecat._

**_Evolve. Safety in numbers._ **

No wonder humans evolved so far. Animals got way too smart when they had a warm box and a full tummy. But I was alone for safety, and it would stay that way.


	2. Runnin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a quick thanks to CharmandaSmashedIt for the support!

Two months later, I was till tense. I hadn’t seen the woman again, but I couldn’t relax knowing  _ they _ could still be after me. Over the weeks I had spent less and less time as a human, and now I only changed back when I had to work or buy food for myself. I was suspicious of everyone and everything all the time. I stopped accepting food from people, paranoid that Hydra was going to drug me. I hadn’t been to my apartment in a week and a half. 

 

**_Need help._ **

_ I’m fine. _

**_Hungry. Need help._ **

 

I could feel how thin I was getting, how my ribs and hips were showing. I didn’t dare to look in a mirror when I was a human anymore. I was afraid of the gaunt face that may look back at me. Good thing my employers didn’t care about me enough to notice. Rich people. 

 

**_Safety in numbers._ **

_ WHO????? Who would I go to? _

 

My instincts had been telling me that since the woman first saw me, that I would be safer with “other people”. It never answered my questioning. 

 

**_People like you._ **

 

I was so surprised that it actually replied I didn't have time to think about what it even meant. My train of thought was cut short by movement at the end of the alleyway I was currently in. I was poised in an attack position before I could identify it. My instincts were screaming, previous topic and calm forgotten.

 

**_DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER…Hobo._ **

 

It was a hobo I had seen around before. He seemed to move around the city just as much as I did, but after a week and a half of not seeing him, the suspicion that he was Hydra had faded. I sat down, feeling the bones of my butt on the hard pavement beneath me. I could make myself into just about anything, but relative body fat percentage usually stayed the same. If I focused really  _ really _ hard, I could make myself slimmer, which was probably the only blessing I had, but I couldn’t make myself larger than my unaltered form, although I had never tried that hard. I shivered. I doubt I even had the energy to try now. The hobo clattered around the alley for some time, looking around trash cans and things, for what I don't know. All my fur suddenly stood on end.

 

**_danger._ **

 

The casual whisper was scarier than a terrified shout. Something was very wrong. All my senses went into overdrive and the conscious part of my brain shut down. My body moved of its own accord, self-preservation over any other function. This had happened once before when I was escaping Hydra, so I only freaked out a little bit. Ok, maybe a lot. 

 

A passenger in my own body, I slinked down the alleyway hiding behind anything that could hide me. I passed the hobo, still thumping around for god knows what, and then booked it out to the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the hobo whirl around. 

 

Shit.

 

I knew _ , _ I  _ knew  _ that hobo was Hydra. I  _ knew.  _ They must have realized I was suspicious of him and watched from farther away until I felt I was safe and now he was back and I was going to get  _ caught  _ and I would have to go back to that  _ place _ and-.

 

“Hello, kitty…” I was in the strong hands of a man in a suit. 

 

ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit

 

I had let my mind wander when my instincts took over but they were gone and I was not paying enough attention. A quick look around me revealed a dozen other suited men watching from various places around us. I could see one of the ones across the street was strapping.

 

Fuck.

 

There were innocent people around us. If he opened fire people would get hurt. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I purred and nuzzled his hand. The man in the suit was dumbfounded, as I had hoped, and loosened his grip on me just a bit. For a split second, I had two options. Transform into a small animal and slip away, or turn into something big like a bear and rip their faces off. Instinct made the decision for me. A half a second later I was racing down the street as a rat (ew) and this time, I was staying focused. 

 

**_Left_ **

_ Left? _

**_Left._ **

 

Deciding to trust my instincts (of course they show up  _ now _ ) I took a left. I could see and hear the suits following after me, and I prayed they wouldn’t pull out their guns. Tourists screamed out of the way of my bony little rat body, and I realized it might not be the best form for getting lost in the crowd. I dashed under a bench and came out a tortoiseshell cat. I heard somebody behind me yell “Cat!” and kept running. 

 

**_Alley on the right._ **

_ AN ALLEY!?!?! Do you WANT to die?? _

**_Alley. Go._ **

 

I lost the battle for control over my own legs and sprinted into the alleyway. Two ridiculously dressed men were in it, and I stopped short right in front of them, instincts once again disappearing. One seemed golden, and the other, contrasting raven hair and pale skin. The golden one picked me up. I hung a bit limp in his absolutely enormous hands, but what do you expect, being picked up by the god of thunder after running for your life. I realized the skinny one next to him must be his brother Loki, and tensed a bit. 

 

“Brother,” Thor rumbled, “I do believe that this is the being that prayed to me.”

 

I’ve never seen anyone look so dubious. Loki looked at Thor like he was an idiot. “It’s a cat.”

 

“I have many followers it seems.” Thor replied.

 

My brain finally caught up to the conversation, and I realized they must be talking about the prayer I sent off to Thor when the lady saw my eyes. You two are a little late don’tcha think?

 

“Brother people are coming.” Loki warned. I could hear the shouts of the Hydra agents looking for me. 

 

“But what shall we do with..” A hydra agent careened around the corner of the alley.

 

“Take it with.” Loki snapped, and all the air was squeezed out of my lungs as my vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... the third chapter is done should I post that as well?


	3. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick shoutout to LucifersAlleyCat for telling me to post!

“I’m  _ not  _ holding the dead cat, Thor.” 

 

“Please brother-”

 

“NO”

 

I was alive, but I felt dead. Based on the size of the hands Thor was still holding me, and trying to pass me along to his brother. They also thought I was dead.

 

“Brother please, so I may retrieve a doctor.” Thor pleaded above me.

 

“Fine.” I felt a pinch on my tail.

 

“NO!” Thor boomed. “You shall hurt it like that.”

 

“It is dead.”

 

“It may not be. Hold it such.” Giant-Hands-Thor maneuvered me so I was held in only one hand (one hand!) and a few seconds later I was being cradled in much colder, smaller hands. Loki’s voice above me confirmed my suspicion that I had changed handlers.

 

“Now fetch the medic quickly I take no pleasure in this.” 

 

I heard Thor’s footsteps thump out of the room.

 

“My brother is a fool, cat. I do not need a doctor to know you are alive, and I need only common sense to know you could not have sent a prayer to him.” A thumb rubbed at the soft hair of my stomach. “Although it seems I am now not the only mangy stray in the building.” 

 

Thor thundered back into the room, and smaller sounding footsteps followed.

 

“Is Loki hurt? How?” an unfamiliar voice questioned. 

 

“No.” Was Thor’s curt reply.

 

The unknown man must have spotted me. “A cat?”

 

“It sent a prayer to me Banner. I must speak to it.” So the doctor was Bruce Banner, another Avenger.

 

“A cat?” said Banner, “sent a prayer?”

 

“That is what I said.” hummed Loki.

 

“Please Dr. Banner, tell me it is not dead.”

 

I figured now was a good time to blink open my eyes. The faces that stared back at me looked exactly as I remembered them from the TV. I was cradled like a baby in Loki’s arms, and Thor and Dr. Banner were a few feet away, both frozen. It seemed we were in a common room of some sort, with couches in a U shape around a coffee table and the biggest TV I had ever seen. A bar lined one of the walls and a huge window covered another. Through a doorway was what looked like a ridiculously high tech kitchen. Next to the bar was an elevator. 

 

“Brother I think you will be pleased to know she is not dead.” Loki deadpanned.

 

Both Thor and Bruce unfroze at that, and Thor rushed to me.

 

“How did you know it was a girl?” Bruce asked.

 

“This breed of cat is almost exclusively female. This is also a semi-compromising position.” clarified Loki. I whipped my head up to him and sank my claws into his armor. Surprise flashed across his face, then anger. “You dare to lay a paw on me?” I wiggled in his arms and hit him in the chest again. He maneuvered me around and I was suddenly at arm's length, held by the armpits. I wiggled some more. 

 

“Cat. Speak to me. Who are you?” Thor asked kindly, bending down so he was around the same height I was. As an animal I could understand English and my own species, but something about the way he spoke was different. 

 

Banner faced Loki. “What is he doing? It’s a cat.”

 

“All speak is universal,” Thor answered for him. “Speak cat, for I know you understand.”

 

“ **Food**.” I meowed. It was the only word in cat I knew, and I was deathly starving anyway. I was bounced as Loki began to laugh.

 

“What? What’s going on?” Banner wasn’t following.

 

Thor’s face soured as he returned to his full height. “I know you prayed to me for protection cat. Why do you not speak now?” 

 

I had no way to communicate, and three Avengers thought I was a legit cat. I decided to try speaking in English and see if I had an auto-translate feature.

 

“ **How?** ” I mewled. Loki laughed even harder. I had gone for a ‘Don’t know how” but it seems cat vocabulary is limited.

 

Thor threw his hand in the air. “I do not know cat! That is why I am asking you!”

 

“ **Food** ” I repeated.

 

Thor covered his face with his hands. “If we get you sustenance will you cooperate?”

 

“ **Yes**.” Good to know that word works in cat.

 

“The cat wants food?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yes, Banner, and I do not know what they eat. Can you retrieve some for us?” Thor gave a disapproving look to Loki who was finally calming down. 

 

“Uh... Sure.” Banner left through the doorway to the kitchen. 

 

“Mr. Odinson, Mr. Stark is on his way home. Shall I tell him where you are?” Came a female voice. I looked around for a secretary or someone, but it was just us. 

 

“No thank you Lady Friday,” Thor told what seemed to be the security camera. I concluded there must be a PA system in the building. Lady Friday was an odd name for a person though. “I think it would be best if he did not know.”

 

“Alright, Mr. Odinson.” Pretty casual for addressing an Avenger and a God if I do say so myself.

 

Banner walked back into the room bearing a small bowl of what smelled like fish.

 

**_Food._ **

_ Hey, welcome back, also how do I speak cat. _

**_Food._ **

_ Do you hate being helpful? _

 

I would have pushed but my conscious brain was just as hungry, so when the bowl went on the ground I wiggled in Loki’s grip.

 

“Holding a dead cat was better.” he said flatly, gingerly placing me on the ground.

 

I zoomed over to the bowl and began scarfing down hunks of fish so fast I couldn’t breathe.

 

“Although I cannot blame her, she weighs almost nothing. I would bargain for food as well.” Loki commented. 

 

The floor shook as I licked the bowl clean, and I looked up to see Thor sitting criss-cross-applesauce nearby. 

 

**_Broken is the only way to talk._ **

 

Cryptic Full!Instincts were back, and scarier than ever. I was going to take that as an answer to my previous question rather than a prophecy of doom, so I mustered up what little strength I had, and spilled.

 

( **Bold** is what  **is said** )

 

“ **I** am  **hunt** ed.” Not what I meant. Take 2. 

 

“ **I** am  **chase** d.” Third time’s the charm. 

 

“ **I am in danger** .” Of  _ course _ that one comes out perfectly.

 

Thor leaned in. “You are in danger? Is that why you asked for my protection?”

 

“ **Yes. Bad people** **chase** **me**.” Perfect. Simple words, no complex grammar.

 

“Bad people chase you? Who?” Even Loki looked slightly intrigued.

 

Hydra. Probably wasn’t in a cat’s vocabulary.

 

“ **Snake. Many head, one body.** ” Does Thor even know what Hydra is? 

 

“Hydra.” Loki supplied, and I looked at him. what did he know? “Those suited men, the ones chasing her. Were they Hydra?” He asked me.

 

“Hydra?” Banner was following this conversation better. “Why is Hydra chasing a cat? Don’t they chase people like the winter soldier?”

 

Ok. Time to go full in.

 

**_~Safety in numbers.~_ **

_ Shut. up. _

 

“ **I** am  **not** a  **cat** .” 

 

“You not cat? You are not a cat?” Thor gave me an incredulous look. 

 

“ **Not cat. People.** ” I attempted.

 

“You are a… person? What race?” Thor asked, finally catching on. “You know of these things Loki, is there a race that can shapeshift? Or were you cursed?”

 

I had no words in cat for “human” so I stood up and plopped my furry bottom next to Bruce.

 

Thor looked at me quizzically for a moment and said, “You are… human?”

 

“ **Yes.** ” 

 

“And yet you are a cat.”

 

“I was experimented on by scientists.  **Magic?** ” Ok, apparently a cat’s idea of all human science and goings on equals magic. 

 

“Ah! So you were cursed!” Thor looked excited, as if this was something he could understand.

 

“ **No.** ”

 

“No?”

 

“ **Wait. I show.** ” Time to be brave. I trotted towards the couch.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“ **To show** .”

 

“Can you not ‘show’ here?” Thor asked, turning as I went.

 

“ **... No.** ”

 

“Why?” Loki seemed suspicious.

 

“ **No fur** .”

 

Loki did not reply, so I continued my path behind the couch, then transformed back into a human. I peeked the top of my head over the back.

 

“Mr. Odinson, Mr. Stark is on his way up, and I have not told him what you are doing as per your request.” The voice of Friday echoed around the walls.

 

Thor freaked out a little and began speaking to the security camera again. “Wait, Lady Friday he cannot come up we are-”

 

The elevator doors slid open, and Thor went quiet.

 

Tony took in the room. “First,” He said, “Why is there a naked girl in my house? She’s not mine so...  also, reindeer games, why aren’t you in your room? And why does it smell like fish?” He took a step into the room, Pepper following and taking in the room herself,  “My house should smell like a new car and it smells like fish. Also, honey,” He turned to me now and I hid behind the couch a bit more, “You look like Shit.”

 

**_Welcome to safety._ **

_ Shut. Up. _


	4. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3470 words within a day of the last chapter. Which also came out within an hour of the one before it. Good god please don't get used to this.

Confusion had frozen me while Tony was talking, but in the moment of quiet I ducked back behind the couch and turned into a chipmunk. I hopped off the couch and scrambled under it. I watched as shoes moved.

 

“Thor I don't have time for this. I don't care who she is or why she was here I just need you to get her out before Cap has a heart attack.” Tony’s expensive-looking shoes continued to walk. “I also better have a clean couch or I’m telling Jane.”

 

Thor did not move from his spot on the floor, and Loki’s boots took a step forward. “Thor is still loyal to his lady, _Midgardian_ -”

 

Tony’s shoes pivoted, “Aaaaand I don't care _Asgardian_ , I just want her out,” his shoes turned to the couch I was underneath, “or at least somewhere more private. Also, _why_ does my house smell like fish?” It finally clicked that I must be in Stark Tower.

 

Banner’s plain-looking shoes shuffled forward. “Tony, Thor brought a cat back from somewhere-”

 

“I’m talking about a girl.” Tony’s shoes now faced Banner.

 

“-and the cat turned into a girl.”

 

The room was quiet.

 

Thor finally spoke up. “She prayed to me Tony, prayed to me for protection. She says she is not cursed but that it is magic. We tried to speak to her as a cat but she did not speak well. We now understand why.”

 

Tony was still for a bit, then turned back to the couch. “Hey. Girl.”

 

Oh shit. Tony was expecting a girl. Or a cat. Not a chipmunk. I wiggled backward out from under the couch and turned into a cat just as he looked over the top. I swatted at him.

 

“ **I had no fur Dog** ” Glad to know that cats had derogatory terms too.

 

“She says she was naked and that you are a dog.” Thor translated.

 

I hopped up on the seat of the couch, then onto the back. “ **Dog is**  a much **strong** er **word**.”

 

Loki snorted. “She says that dog is a modest translation.”

 

Tony looked back at me. “Is she sassing me?”

 

“Depends on your definition of sassing.” Loki answered for me. I hopped off the couch and over to him to show my agreement.

 

“Hey,” Bruce cut in, “Can we get her some clothes so she can talk to all of us? I appreciate the translating but it seems like it’s limited and I'm having a hard time following.”

 

**_Good idea. Talk to them._ **

_What do I tell them?_

**_Everything. Why not?_ **

_If this goes bad…_

 

I meandered over to Pepper.

 

**_Get more food._ **

 

I sat and looked up at her.

 

“Looks like we have an agreement.” Tony clapped his hands. “I’m hungry. Let’s talk over food.”

 

“ **Food** ” I meowed loudly.

 

Loki snorted again, then, “Wait you speak Midgardian?”

 

“Can I pick you up?” Pepper asked, ignoring Loki.

 

She didn't speak cat, so I went with a purr and nodded.

 

She bent down and scooped me up, holding me so I was looking over her shoulder.

 

“Friday, order Chinese, and make it fast.” Tony spoke to what seemed like the room.

 

“Anything in particular Mr. Stark?” The woman answered. I noticed she sounded a bit mechanical.

 

Stark turned towards Pepper and I standing by the elevator, and I licked my chops.

 

“Make that one of everything Friday. And an order of rice for everyone.” Stark turned back to Thor still on the floor. “So my couch is clean?”

 

The elevator opened and we stepped in, and I waved at Banner with one of my paws. He just stared back stupidly. I was turned around and the elevator doors closed.

 

“Ok,” Pepper said, “What size do you think you are? I’m a 3, so unless you are much bigger than you feel…”

 

The elevator doors opened, and Pepper began to walk. After a few feet I could tell it was a hallway and after passing a door with a passcode lock i figured I was either being taken in for testing or in a residential hallway. I heard Pepper type in a four digit passcode and we were entering a room. She put me down just inside.

 

“Ok.” She began, “Here, I’ll get you a robe, and then you can be a human and we can get you clothes that fit.” She opened the door of a huge bathroom, god the whole room was huge, and placed a big fluffy bathrobe next to me. “I’ll be through this door. You can follow me in when you're ready, and we’ll get you dressed ok?”

 

I nodded, and she stepped through a doorway. I popped back to human form and picked up the bathrobe. It was so soft I almost cried. It was huge on me though, and I almost cried again. I padded to the door and prepared myself for whatever Pepper might say. Or not say. I figured she would just stare. I gathered myself, and opened the door. Pepper was sitting on a huge bed, various outfits strewn about her. She looked up and wrinkled her nose.

 

I braced myself.

 

“Sorry honey, but you _really_ need a bath.”

 

I blinked. She blinked. Then I burst into tears.

 

“Oh honey, honey, no don't cry I’m sorry I didn't mean it to be mean or anything oh honey don’t cry.” She leaped off the bed and put her arms around me.

 

“No… no…” I hiccuped.

 

“No? What’s wrong sweetheart?” He patted my head once, then moved it down to my shoulder. I can’t imagine how dirty my hair must be.

 

“I… I just… I was so scared.” I sniffled.

 

“Oh, sweetheart… why?”

 

“I… I have no idea!” I laughed. “I was just so nervous about what you would think… and…”

 

“Oh honey,” she made a face. “This feels weird. What _is_ your name?”

 

I looked out the window that covered most of a wall. Did Tony have a thing for that? “Wait is this your bedroom? It’s huge!”

 

“Nuh uh girl don't change the subject!” She pulled me so I faced a blank wall, and stood right in front of me. “Name.”

 

“I don't know.” I shrugged.

 

“You don't know.” she frowned.

 

“The name on my papers is Mary, but I just used it because it’s one of the most common names in the US. It doesn't mean anything.” I shoved my hands in the pockets of what I realized was probably the most expensive thing I had ever touched. “I probably had one once, but Hydra brainwashed whatever was _me_ out of me, so I don’t really have a name I guess.”

 

“Oh my god. That’s terrible.” She looked like she didn't know what else to say.

 

A moment passed, and I could feel the grime on my body. “Not that this isn’t progress but can we talk after I get clean? I feel like shit.”

 

“Oh god yes, ok this way.” With a look of utter relief she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and into the cleanest, whitest bathroom I had ever seen. “Ok use whatever you want but the blue bottle. That’s Tony’s everything-wash. Honestly, I wouldn’t even touch it.” She made a bit of a face. “I’ll leave a clean robe outside the door.” She opened up a few drawers and pulled out a hairbrush, a facecloth, a razor, and a new stick of deodorant. “Then we can sort out what you are wearing to dinner.” She clapped her hands together and giggled a bit. “I just imagined you eating chinese in a ballgown.” She giggled again. Then settles on a smile. “I do think you’d look rather pretty though. Now go,” She pointed to the shower. “It’s controlled by that panel there, the big button turns it on, little buttons are for temperature. I honestly don't know what the rest do, but feel free to try it out. I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done!” She smiled widely, then closed the door after herself.

 

What a sweet lady. I pulled off the robe (so soft!) and hung it on one of the various hooks. I gave it a sniff and pitied Pepper. I would _not_ have had a straight face smelling that. I walked over to the panel in the wall. Pushing the big button, I cranked the heat up before even touching the water. Being skinny was cold. I looked down at myself for a moment. My knees didn't even touch. My stomach seems sunken, and I could count my ribs. Even at Hydra I hadn’t looked this bad. They had always beefed me up. A skinny bear couldn’t do much. I had avoided looking in the mirror while Pepper was talking to me, but I had an urge to look. I looked.

 

I choked a bit. I had never been ugly, but I certainly was now. My eyes were sunken and I looked like a living skull. My hair was a rats nest, and my lips were chapped. I was suddenly very thirsty.

 

After sipping from the tap (seriously, there was _nothing_ on this counter, not even a cup) I looked back at myself in the mirror. I memorized the image, as a sort of before picture. It seemed these people were willing to feed me, so as long as I was here I would fatten up. I could do without the grime though. I opened the sliding glass and nearly stepped under the water. I took a step back and stuck my foot in first, then quickly pulled it out and inspected it for 3rd degree burns. Guess I didn’t have to crank the heat up. I pushed the down button on the pad a few times, then stuck in a hand. A few adjustments and I was lathering up my hair. Then lathering again. Then one more time for good measure. I shaved my underarms and my legs so I could have an excuse to stay under the water for longer, not to mention I couldn’t stand having any sort of fur at the moment. Satisfied I was clean and presentable, I hopped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror again. I could dry myself with a hand towel. I opted instead for the biggest fluffiest towel there was, and wrapped it around myself twice. I then set out to brush hair that was much longer than it was the last time I saw it. It took me about 5 minutes, but being able to run my fingers through my hair without them getting caught was a great feeling. It would curl in ridiculous directions later, but I could ask pepper for a hair tie. I slathered on deodorant (ahh, that baby bottom feel) and opened the door. On the ground was another fluffy robe. I picked it up and exchanged it for the towel, hanging the towel with the old stinky robe. I shuddered. I still can't believe Pepper _touched_ me.

 

I knocked at the closed bedroom door.

 

“Come in!” came a muffled Pepper.

 

I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me in case it was closed for a reason.

 

“Oh my god you look so much better!” She stood from the bed, which was now covered in _more_ clothes. “Now let’s get you dressed, and then we can talk about the elephant in the room. Now,” she gestured to the myriad of clothes on the bed, “What’s your style?”

 

I walked over to the bed and looked over what she had picked out. Most of it looked expensive. “Do you have anything… soft?”

 

“Soft?”

 

“Like, an old t-shirt, sweatpants, you know…” I yanked at one of the ties on the robe.

 

She gave me a strange look, and opened a door. “Follow me.” She said, walking in. I walked around the bed and stared in awe at the largest walk in closet I had ever seen. It was probably the size of my apartment. Well, my old apartment. Rent was due before I left. Good thing I didn’t have anything of value. I didn’t even know what day it was.

 

“What’s today?” I blurted.

 

Pepper looked up from a drawer. “Uhh… Tuesday the 8th?”

 

“Oh.” I said dumbly.

 

Pepper held up a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants. “Will these work?”

 

I nodded as I entered the room. I grabbed the pants and slipped them on under the robe (ahh, that freshly shaved feeling).

 

“You can pick out your own tee if you want,” She said, gesturing to a row of hanging shirts. There were a lot of Iron Man tees. I picked a silly one with a picture of an iron on it and man written underneath.

 

“Do you have a sweatshirt I can borrow too? I’m a bit cold…” Not to mention braless, but that could be addressed later.

 

“Sure.” She opened another drawer. “Hey, I was wondering… do you have like… your own place? Like with your clothes and stuff? I’m not kicking you out or anything, but, we could send someone to get some of it for you if you’d like…”

 

“I did... I haven’t been back in a while.” All I really had these days was the one outfit I wore when I worked, which was now in some alley somewhere from the last time I transformed. If it was dinnertime Tuesday, I guess Mrs. Wilkes didn't see me today. “There’s really nothing to get, if anything at all.”

 

She pulled out a black jacket. “All I have are zip ups is that ok?”

 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” I took the jacket as well.

 

“You just come out when you’ve changed ok?” She closed the closet door behind her.

 

I reluctantly shrugged off the robe. The t-shirt was soft, and the jacket was light but warm. Looked in one of the floor length mirrors in the closet (seriously, so huge). Another before picture. The clothes looked a bit ridiculous, but I looked less like a walking skeleton. I wiggled my toes and had the urge to paint them. It wasn’t something I would have thought about before. An hour in luxury and I was already spoiled.

 

I stepped out of the closet and Pepper made a little noise. “One day I’ll get you to step out of that closet in designer clothes. Even if I have to track you down to do it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m almost offended. I put out my most expensive clothes and you ask for sweatpants!” She huffed.

 

I was starting to get nervous. “I’m… sorry?”

 

She laughed, all anger disappearing. “I’m joking honey! Although really, I’m dressing you next time. You look like a hobo.”

 

“I sort of am.” I said, relaxing.

 

“Doesn't mean you have to look it. Now let’s go, I’m starving.” she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door and out into the hallway. We were waiting for the elevator when she asked, “So what would you like your name to be?”

 

“What?” I really needed to pay attention more.

 

“Your name. You have a rare opportunity to pick it. If you had to choose, what would it be?”

 

The elevator dinged and we stepped in. I didn't notice when I was a cat but even the elevator was big.

 

“I don’t know. I never really thought about it.” I told her. Pepper pressed a button.

 

“Well, I think you look like a… I don't know. But whatever it is, it would probably fit. You have one of those faces.”

 

The doors slid open and the scent of chinese hit me. My stomach made the most embarrassing noise. Pepper giggled. I was so hungry it almost hurt. I followed Pepper into the kitchen. There Tony, Thor, Loki, and Bruce were sitting around a huge kitchen island.

 

“Cat’s here Thor can I eat now?” whined Tony.

 

Pepper giggled again. “We could call you Cat!” she whispered.  


“Fine with me.” My attention was on the food.

 

“Sit,” Thor said, pushing his brother out of the seat next to him, “what is your name, shapeshifter?”

 

I looked at Pepper as I sat down. “Cat, I guess.” Pepper, Tony, and Loki looked amused. Banner was eating. Thor gave me a strange look.

 

“Cat? As in a feline?” he asked.

 

“Cat like short for Catherine, but… just Cat.” I clarified. My attention was still mostly on the food.

 

“Oh.” He seemed a bit confused, but accepting. “Well, Lady Cat, I believe we all wish for you to tell us more about yourself, and your… condition.”

 

I looked down at the huge amount of food in front of us. “Can I eat first?” My stomach made an even louder, more embarrassing noise. Tony snorted and Pepper barely kept it together.

 

Tony slid a paper plate in my direction before beginning to grab forkfuls himself. I picked up a fork to start serving myself.

 

“Friday, can you tell everyone else that there is dinner and we are all eating together?”

 

“Yes, Miss. Potts.” Replied the voice.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey um, not to be weird but, who is that?” I questioned.

 

“She’s my super cool A.I. that I built myself.” Tony said.

 

Pepper whacked him with her plate. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Tony made a face at her.

 

“I helped build her after we accidentally turned his old A.I. into both Ultron and Vision.” Bruce said.

 

“Oh. So she’s not a lady sitting in a room with a bunch of screens.” I scooped some lo mein on my plate.

 

Tony choked a bit and some rice came out. “I’m offended you think I am that low tech.”

 

“I don't know tech.” I shrugged.

 

A blue blur rushed through the room and the spring rolls disappeared. A red man, who I recognised as Vision, came up through the floor. “Pietro I regret saving you if all you are going to do is steal spring rolls just to spite your sister.”

 

A crash came from the other room followed by a, “PIETROOOOO!!!!!”

 

I heard the elevator door open, another crash, and then a “Careful kids!”

 

A red haired woman, The Black Widow, walked in and sat down, quickly followed by a man. Was he The Falcon or War Machine? He sat next to Tony. War Machine it is then. Another man, The Falcon by elimination, stumbled in just before, oh-my-god-living-legend Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. Both of them were covered in a fine layer of dust. I shoveled some lo mein in my mouth guessing that my time to eat was short. As The Scarlet Witch stumbled in, also covered in dust, holding the plate of spring rolls. A blue blur zoomed around the room a bit, then suddenly a boy, Quicksilver, (Pietro I assumed) appeared in front of me, kissed my hand, and then the plate of spring rolls was gone again.

 

The Scarlet Witch fumed.

 

“No blowing up the kitchen.” warned Tony in between mouthfuls.

 

“Again.” The whole room chorused.

 

She blew out of the kitchen, and a puff of dust came from the other room.

 

“And no blowing up anywhere else!” Tony shouted.

 

“Just letting you know she jumped in through the window.” The Falcon said. Tony just groaned. I took a look around the room. Jeez, everyone but Banner, Pepper and I looked _huge_. Even Tony was a bit built. Next to Banner I still looked puny.

 

“So who are you?” The Black Widow waits for no man I guess. I swallowed my noodles.

 

“Be nice Natasha.” Steve chided.

 

“Um… I’m Cat.” Tony snorted again and Pepper hit him with the back end of her fork.

 

“We met her today,” Thor began, “She…she uh...”

 

“Has powers.” Bruce finished for him. He looked at me and I nodded, happy that he was letting me disclose what I wanted.

 

“Well in that case,” Steve stuck his hand out to me, “I’m Steve.”

 

I smiled and shook his hand. It engulfed mine, and I felt him significantly loosen his grip once he felt how frail I was.

 

“I’m Sam.” said Falcon, waving.

 

“Natasha.” She gave me a bit of a death stare.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Cat I am Vision.” said vision with a smile. I smiled back at him.

 

“James. But you can call me Rhodey.”

 

“I am Wanda. I missed your name though.” The Scarlet Witch walked in holding the plate of spring rolls.

 

“Cat.” I supplied.

 

“It is nice to meet you Cat.” She stood next to Vision and took a big bite of a roll.

 

The blue blur returned. “And I am Pietro.” He winked at me from his position on the other side of Vision.

 

And that’s when Hawkeye fell out of the ceiling right in the wonton soup.

 

“Hey kitty,” He said with a shit-eating grin, “I’m Clint.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.amazon.com/Domestic-Iron-Man-Funny-Shirt-Novelty/dp/B071GVT8BH?th=1
> 
> The shirt Cat is wearing. I really like it.
> 
> Also, let me know if I need to make any edits because I'm shit at proofreading.  
> Also, Also, I have no plan for this story so if you have suggestions feel free to give them!


	5. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 8 times which is why it took so long but I like how it came out (at least much better than the original draft). Also, I still sort of hate it but I had to make it through sooooooo...
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try and post once a week because I was a powerhouse for a bit but I'm trying to be more regular now.

The room was in pandemonium. Tony was shouting about his ceiling, Steve was shouting about safety, Natasha was shouting about how she fucking  _ knew  _ he was watching her the other day, Bruce was shouting about Clint’s hearing aids, Wanda and Pietro were fighting about the spring rolls again, Vision was trying to pull them apart, Sam was shouting about how Clint didn’t tell him there was a vent over the kitchen, and Pepper was trying to get everyone to shut up. 

 

“FRIENDS!” Thor boomed. The room went silent. “We have a guest.” He gestured to me and I went pink.

 

“Sorry did you want soup?” Clint asked. Natasha whacked him on the head. 

 

“Cat,” Steve started, “I apologize for their behavior, they’re usually a bit tamer.”

 

“Not really.” Sam chirped. Natasha whacked him on the head too.

 

“We are very interested in you, Cat. But if everyone could sit,” Steve’s eyes flicked to Clint, “I think we would all enjoy a nice relaxing dinner and we can talk when everyone’s stomach is full.” Clint grumbled and shifted off the table, knocking over a plate of dumplings. He slid into the seat next to Natasha. I looked down at my empty plate as others began serving themselves, any conversation gone in favor of the food. I wasn’t very hungry anymore. A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped a bit.

 

“Oh sorry!” Pepper entered my field of vision, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you wanted to call anyone to let them know where you are.” She held out a sleek looking cell phone. “You can go in the other room for privacy. If you want.” 

 

I had nobody to call. It’s not like anyone would be looking for me. Well, Hydra would, but I wasn’t going to give  _ them  _ a call. “Hey, it’s me, your second-favorite experiment just letting you know I’m at Stark Tower and might be a bit late tonight!”  I took the phone as an excuse to be alone for a bit. 

 

There were bits of broken glass on the floor of the other room, but the couch looked clean. Sitting down, I looked up at the ceiling which had a large hole I either hadn’t noticed earlier or had recently been gouged out. Bits of sheetrock and paint littered the floor. I guess that's where all the dust came from. I looked down at the phone. There weren’t any buttons I could see, even after flipping it over a few times. I tapped experimentally at the screen.

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice came from behind me. “I too had much difficulty with those when I first arrived.” I spun to see Loki standing behind the couch. I blushed when I realized he must have seen me flipping the phone like an idiot. “Tap the side with your finger twice.” He said. I did, and the screen lit up, displaying a keypad. 

 

“Thanks. I’ve never really, used a cell phone before.” He looked at me quizzically. “I’ve only been out in the world for about six months. Hydra kept me pretty secure.” I looked down at the phone. It was a key to anyone. I could call the fucking president if I wanted. Not quite sure how he would react though. It felt like a lot of power. “Hey, why are you being so nice to me?” I turned and swung an arm over the back of the couch. I saw him cringe a bit. He had almost made it to the elevator. 

 

He turned to me. “You share my dislike of the metal one. You also appear to be the only one that believes my brother is as crazy as I do.” I gave him a sort of  _ where-did-you-get-that-from  _ look. I only thought he was crazy nice. “I could see it when he was talking to you as a cat.” 

 

“That’s it? I’d think that would get me to neutrality, not helping-me-with-my-own-people’s-tech level.” 

 

He took a moment to answer. “Thor told me before you awoke that if I was not kind to you he would send me to live out the rest of my life sentence on Asgard, and I am not overly fond of a prison cell smaller than the one I already have here. He also said if he received any complaints directly from you he would make sure I only received children's books.” I snorted and his face soured. Definitely crazy nice. “You mock me?” he scoffed.

 

I couldn’t hold in a giggle. Then a laugh. I shoved my face into my hands as I wheezed.  Then coughed. I couldn’t breathe properly. I hit the back of the couch repeatedly with my hand, hoping to get Loki’s attention. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn’t get a breath in. Suddenly Loki’s face was in front of mine. He looked a bit panicked. He was saying something. It felt like I was trying to breathe through concrete. I felt him yell to someone in the other room. He scooped me off the couch and I went flying a bit. I would have gasped but the only thing that would enter my lungs was a shallow breath. My head was spinning. I coughed again. What was going on? We were at the elevator. Loki was still talking based upon the rumble in his chest. I felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly Steve was next to me, hand on my forehead. I still couldn’t breathe. Thor was in the elevator. Banner was taking my pulse. Steve was saying something, then squeezed my hand. When had he taken my hand? I could hardly feel it. I felt like a ragdoll. A deep breath wouldn’t come. I coughed more in rapid succession. The only thing I could feel was the burn in my lungs. It felt like my head was tethered miles above me. We exited the elevator and I was surrounded by doctors. Steve and Banner were talking over them. Loki was still holding me. More coughing. I was carried into a room that looked like a hospital suite. I could probably say it probably smelled like one too if my nose would work. I was on the bed. A mask was on my face. Doctors were running tests. I felt slightly more conscious. I still couldn’t focus. Steve was in the chair next to me, holding my hand again. I didn’t even know him. Why was everyone so nice? Thor took me in and threatened Loki, Pepper gave me clothes, Tony fed me, and Steve was by my bedside, holding my hand. I must have looked at him strangely because he squeezed my hand. Or maybe it was a warning because not two seconds later everyone else burst into the room. They must have shoved themselves into the elevator. It was big, but not that big. I started to laugh again, but ended up nearly coughing up a lung. Steve held my whole arm as I shook. The doctors had shooed everyone out by the time I wasn’t seeing stars anymore. I could breathe a bit deeper now. Doctors were still furiously running tests. I noticed a needle in my arm and whimpered a bit. Needles meant expensive. I would have to work for years to pay this off. It would have helped to see Mrs. Wilkes today. I had a feeling Tony wouldn't let me live this down. Breaths were coming easier, and I a chance to look around the room. I was hooked up to multiple machines. Steve squeezed my hand again and I looked back at him. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” I coughed into the mask again. He must have taken that as a sign I couldn’t talk, so he filled the silence. “You had an asthma attack. A really bad one by the looks of it. Have you ever had one before? You can just nod.” I thought for a moment. I had been short of breath but I had never had anything like this before. I shook my head no. A doctor behind him scribbled something down. “Well, I’m glad we were close.” There was a moment filled with only the beep and whirr of machines. I was tired. “All this stuff is amazing.” Steve said, looking at nothing in particular. “What I wouldn’t do to bring just that little machine back in time with me. It's called a... nebulizer?” He pointed to the small box at the end of the tube that fed my mask. “I used to have asthma attacks before I got the serum. They were almost as bad as yours.” He squeezed my hand. “I always had someone there for me though.” He seemed lost in thought for a while. In the past maybe. I could nearly take full breaths now. I squeezed his hand this time, and he looked back at me. “Tony is probably going to want to talk to you.” I cringed.

 

“Uh oh, bills!” A singsong voice came from the ceiling. I looked up. Clint’s head was hanging through a vent in the ceiling. I tried to stay serious. I tried. I got two laughs in before the coughing came back, and all the doctors bum-rushed me. There were instruments everywhere as I coughed, and when one slipped up my shirt I flailed. All I could see was the invasions of Hydra doctors. I swung my arm so hard I ripped the I.V. out of my arm, but for some reason the dungeons of Hydra flashing through my head were stronger than the pain, and I wasn’t paying attention to the blood dribbling down my arm, only getting away from the people and the instruments and the noise. I was thrashing all over the bed while the doctors were trying to hold me down but all I could see was rubber gloves and darkness that I thought I had finally rid myself of and when one of them finally got a strong hold on my arm I snapped. 

 

I had never seen people back up so fast. A few doctors screamed. The mask had popped off my face and the I.V. was already out so I bounded over to the farthest corner and cowered. 

 

“You know when you said your name was Cat I thought of a housecat, not a mountain lion, but you know, somehow it fits.” I peered up at the ceiling where Clint was still hanging seemingly unbothered by my furry condition. It also seemed the only thing that would fit through the vent was his head. The door slammed open and Thor barreled in, only to stop short when Steve put up his hands. 

 

“New development guys.” Steve glanced at me.

 

“I think you mean  _ cool _ development.” Said Clint from the ceiling.

 

“Where is Lady Cat?” Thor said, hammer still raised, and partly in my direction. I saw as the light bulb go on. “Lady Cat?” He lowered his hammer. I folded back my ears and lowered myself. I heard Clint giggling quietly. Someone in the hall called “Clear?” 

 

“There is little danger.” Thor called back.

 

Tony stuck his head around the door. “Little?” He spotted me and wolf whistled. “Someone explain that please.” He turned to Steve and the empty bed. He tensed. “Wait where’s Cat?” he turned back to me. “You better not have eaten her.” I saw the light bulb go off in his head too. “Oooooooh.” Clint laughed loudly, and Tony’s head snapped up to him. Clint’s eyes turned into saucers and he slipped back into the vent. He thumped across the room in what sounded like the fastest crawl he could muster. I cowered even closer to the floor. I hadn’t hurt anyone, but they now saw that I had the capability to. Would they lock me up? I could almost feel the cold of my old cell at Hydra. I was ready this time. I wouldn’t be caught again. 

 

**_Friends._ **

_ No. It’s a trap.  _

**_They fed you._ **

_ I can’t get stuck again. _

 

My eyes flitted between the people in the room.

 

**_They held you._ **

 

I stared at Steve. What had he said? That he had gotten asthma attacks too? That someone was always there for him? Could I trust him? Could I trust them? I really just wanted to eat another portion of noodles and pass out. But here I was, a mountain lion cowering in the corner of a hospital room, which for the record did smell like one, and terrified of something that hadn’t happened yet. I could always leave. But if I stayed for a bit longer I might get a second serving of lo mein. And maybe some rice. 

 

**_Good idea. Get food._ **

 

I couldn’t turn back human without being completely naked, which is  _ not _ something I wanted Tony to ever hold over my head, so I transformed into the least threatening little tabby kitten I could imagine. I wrapped my tail around my hindquarters, ducked my head, and let out the meekest “sorry” meow I could manage. Thor looked like he was going to melt. Steve was nearly there himself. 

 

Tony just put his hands on his hips. “Well, this definitely requires some sort of explanation.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just an FYI this chapter is actually based on my own experience with asthma (albeit a very bad one) and I wrote it so Steve and Cat can have a moment together and something to bond over later on, and also she can bond with someone else who has experience with dealing with it ;). Also I felt I was writing a bit of a Mary Sue so I'm gonna try and give her some limits, aka malnutrition problems and such. Hoping for another long chapter next time! Also, hit me up with those suggestions and any edits I need to make.
> 
> Also, I've got a side Tumblr that I'll be posting future updates on so if you wanna find/bother me you can catch me at teachingmyselftowrite.tumblr.com  
> Its shit but I'm trying ok


	6. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! This weekend has been so hectic with work that I had zero time to post, much less edit this chapter. It's short and mostly fluff but needed for reasons you will see later on. I hope you enjoy, and next time I'll try to post sooner!

I was back in the hospital bed, and hooked back up to all the monitors. The room was considerably more tense now, but at least the doctors told me exactly what they were doing and when. One of the nurses had fainted earlier, so only a doctor and two nurses were left in the small room. My right arm was throbbing where the I.V. used to be, covered by a Hello Kitty band-aid  _ someone _ had on them, and my left arm was throbbing slightly less where the new I.V. was stuck in. Steve was standing with Tony near the door telling him for the third time exactly what happened. Thor was sitting next to me contemplating something.

 

“Tony it happened five minutes ago and I’ve got improved hearing  _ and _ sight. I’m telling you exactly what happened.” Steve rubbed his forehead. 

 

“So she faked an illness to get down here,” Tony waved his hand around, “but what does she  _ want _ ? She was hostile to the doctors. Does she want medical records?” Tony glanced at me. 

 

“She was nearly dead in Loki’s arms Tony.” Steve threw his arms in the air. “I doubt she knew where she was much less that she would be anywhere near medical records.”

 

“She attacked doctors!” Now Tony’s hands were in the air.

 

“She was attacked first!” Tony scoffed at that. “I was next to her Tony,” Steve poked him in the chest. “I was nearly suffocated. Their hands were all over her. She probably had no idea where she was, who was touching her, or why, and she did what she could to get away.” His voice lowered. “You know what Pepper told us.”

 

“That only makes her more dangerous.” Tony said lowly and crossed his arms.

 

“This is what we do Tony. We help.”

 

Tony looked at me, then at Thor, then at Steve, then at me again. “Someone find Clint.” He finally said. “We need to have a discussion.” He turned and left the room. 

 

“Steve, I don't… I don’t want anything from any of you.” My stomach grumbled. Thor seemed to take that as a call to action.

 

“I shall get you some more food.” He released my hand and left the room.

 

“Is he ok?” I asked Steve as his eyes followed Thor out of the room. “He seems a bit... spacey.”

 

“I think he’s just worried, like the rest of us.” Steve sat back down in the chair he was in before. “This is sort of a big deal.”

 

“As soon as the doctors say I’m ok I can leave if you want.” I said. They didn’t want me here. I would go.

 

“No.” Steve said. He suddenly looked a bit panicked. “We… you should stay here. Just for a bit.” He grabbed my hand. He did that a lot. “It just, you’re sort of an unknown right now. This new… development is a bit of a shock and we aren’t sure how to handle it. You’re unique.” He gave my hand a bit of a squeeze. “I don’t know exactly what Tony wants to talk about, but I have a feeling he’s only scared. He... _we_ don't know how to handle this yet.”  

 

“I’m sorry.” I hung my head. I was definitely paying for the hospital visit if Tony was mad.

 

“Don’t be.” Steve squeezed my hand again. “He’s just upset that he actually has to leave his lab. Banner told me he said that he was planning on staying in there a week, no matter what Pepper said.” He chuckled. I guess Tony had a problem. 

 

A nurse stepped forward. “Excuse me,” He said, “Would it be alright if we drew a blood sample?” He held out a needle in shaking hands.  **WEWO WEWO**  went the alarm bells.

 

“What for?” I asked suspiciously. How much information were these people collecting? There were things about myself I didn't want others knowing. If I was honest _ I _ didn't know everything about myself.

 

“We just need to a make sure you don't have any fatal diseases, or anything contagious.” He smiled nervously at me, and I frowned at him. 

 

“It’s normal medical procedure,” Steve said, “They do it for everyone.”

 

I hesitated, but turned up the arm with the I.V. in it. If worse comes to worst, dogs don’t have human blood types. I squeezed Steve’s hand when the nurse pricked me, and he smiled in return. My stomach rumbled again. 

 

“Didn’t you just eat?” Steve asked me, “Not to say you shouldn’t eat but you ate nearly half the lo mein.” 

 

“Transforming takes up energy.” I confided. “I’m always hungry.” 

 

“I know the feeling.” Steve said simply.

 

“I haven't had a solid meal in a while. Kibble's cheap but not really filling.” I picked at the blanket. "Oh! I never said thank you! I have to ask Tony how much I owe him."

 

“You ate  _ kibble _ ? For how long?” Steve seemed alarmed.

 

Luckily, the door opened and I avoided answering the question by looking at Thor's butt. When he turned around, I regretted being an atheist. He held huge tray completely filled with all manners of things. It seemed Tony had more than Chinese in his house, with steak, and vegetables, and an entire rotisserie chicken on the menu. There was a pile of rice  _ and  _ pasta, along with mashed potatoes and in the corner, a small cup of green jello. 

 

“I apologize for my tardiness Lady Cat, but I thought you would enjoy a full Asgardian meal.” He beamed at me and put the tray on my lap. “A personal bird and portions from every dish on my table.” He frowned at the jello cup. “I apologize though, for dessert was not ready when I was there. I hope the Midgardian equivalent will suffice.” 

 

“Wow.” Was all I said. Did he go all the way to Asgard to get this? I wonder how much it cost.

 

Thor turned to Steve. “Tony requires us both. He is holding a council.”  

 

“Meeting.” Steve corrected. He squeezed my hand before he released it, and stood. God, they were both huge. 

 

“I do not understand,” Thor said as they walked out, “I know all of you already.” They closed the door behind them. The doctor and nurses suddenly seemed much more nervous. I considered watching them squirm, but that seemed mean and I got a good whiff of the food Thor had brought me and figured my face would be better suited for eating. I picked up the silver fork (oh my god I think it’s real silver) and started on the potatoes. I may have quietly moaned. Maybe loudly. I wouldn't know because I was now into the broccoli, stuffing my face. Speaking of stuffing… I poked the chicken. Thor had said it was a  _ personal _ chicken. I was so hungry I felt like I could eat the whole thing, so I got started. I had ripped off one of the legs when the nurse who had spoken earlier cleared his throat. 

 

“Um… we’re pretty much done now… so…” He, the doctor, and other nurse weren’t looking at me. “We’re going to go. If you need a nurse you can press the button.” All three of them booked it out of the room. Was I really that scary? I stabbed my fork into the pasta. I considered calling the nurse just for some company, but they would probably be just as scared. A knock came at the door. Was the meeting over? 

 

“Come on in!” I said. I wasn’t expecting Loki to stick his head in. 

 

I guess it showed on my face because he said, “What?”

 

“I just wasn’t expecting you, that’s all.”

 

He walked in fully. “I… wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 

I raised my eyebrow.

 

“Thor said if I did not check on you he would blame your death on me.” my other eyebrow shot up. “If you died, of course. I suppose he worded it differently.” He looked down at the tray in my lap, and it was his turn for his eyebrows to shoot up. “That tray was a whole Asgardian meal.” He said.

 

“So…?” I took another bite of chicken.

 

“ _Thor_ would be full after eating the whole thing, and you’ve finished nearly half of it.” He pointed out.

 

I looked down at the tray. Hydra used to give me meals about this size whenever they made me transform a whole lot. Sometimes I was still hungry after them. I decided then I was going to finish the whole tray. I shoveled more pasta in my mouth. 

 

Loki stared for a bit. “I’m actually quite disappointed.” He said finally. “When Thor came back from Asgard with that I thought it was for me.” 

 

I narrowed my eyes and shoved a huge piece of chicken in my mouth. I had no idea why, but I was going to finish this tray solo if it killed me. Maybe it was the look Loki was giving me.

 

“Animal.” he muttered.

 

“Yep.” I said around the humongous piece of chicken I was now regretting putting in my mouth due to the fact that I was currently appreciating being able to breathe more than usual. 

 

His eyes widened a fraction as he realized his insult had 0 (zero) (none) (zip) (nada) (absolutely no) effect on me. He huffed, and he puffed, and he blew out of the room. He would have to think of some new insults. I finally swallowed the ridiculously large piece of chicken that I had shoved into my mouth and popped open the lid of the jello cup. It was nice of Thor to get me one. I shoveled that in my mouth too, then relaxed into the pillows behind me, letting the silverware clatter onto the empty tray. I could go for a nap right now. I stared up at the fluorescent bulbs screaming at my eyes from the ceiling, then over at the light switch, too far from the bed. Was I allowed to get up? I had no idea. I looked down at the button next to me. The little mischievous part of me said to press it rapid fire, but I didn’t want 16 doctors to sprint in. I pressed it once. 

 

Nothing happened. 

 

_ Duh _ . They were probably far away. I don’t know what I expected. I looked around the room. The soft whir of machinery made me even sleepier, and I really just wanted the lights off. 

 

A knock at the door. Who would it be?

 

“Come in!” I called.

 

The door opened and in came a man in scrubs with Snoopy on them. We both froze. 

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“Hello” He replied. 

 

He had floppy black hair that was just curly enough to frame the big bright green eyes that stood out against his tan skin. He almost looked like Aladdin. Was everyone in this goddamn building a supermodel? 

 

“That was rude, I’m sorry. My name is Milo. What can I help you with?” His voice was tinged with an accent, but I couldn’t place it. 

 

“Uhhhhhh…” I was in a full on food coma now. A fly could think clearer than I could, and they had a millionth of the neurons. Carbs were powerful.

 

He smiled politely at me. “Miss Cat? Are you alright?”

 

Goddamn nice-ass gorgeous piece of shit. I wasn’t used to this treatment. Yelling, I knew how to deal with. Why couldn’t everyone yell? I was so, so tired. “Why aren’t you yelling?” The question had made sense in my brain. 

 

He tilted his head like a puppy. “Joseph did tell me you ‘were an animal’, but I’m not quite sure what either of you mean.” He had actually used air quotes. I guess I could talk for a bit before passing out.

 

“They were talking about me?” Joseph must be one of the people who were in the room with me before. 

 

“Their accusations seem a little baseless to me though.” He crossed his arms. “You just look like a living skeleton to me.” he perked up. “Did you need dinner?”

 

“No… Thor brought me some food.” I gestured to the tray in front of me.

 

HIs mouth dropped open. “You know Thor?”

 

“Hmm? I’ve met him.” I said noncommittally.

 

“Oh my god. Is he as hot in real life?” 

 

“What?”

 

Milo plunked himself into the chair next to my bed. “Is he as hot in real life as he is on tv? He’s such a hunk!” He gushed.

 

“Um… I guess…” Thor wasn’t really my type. Also, he was with Jane. My tired brain decided I should inform Milo of this. “He’s practically married to Jane though.”

 

“I know.” Milo frowned. “That’s the only reason he’s below Black Widow on my to do list. Although I doubt she would be much easier.” He gave me a goofy smile.

 

“A ‘to do’ list?”

 

“Yeah,” He said, “You know  _ to do _ …” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“You have a _ to do _ list?” I giggled. “Like a  _ to do list _ to do list? Oh my god. Who’s number three? Captain America?”

 

“No, he’s number five. Number three is my neighbor. He’s so dark and mysterious.” He wiggled his fingers at me. “Number four is the Scarlet Witch.” 

 

“Like strong women?” I asked.

 

“ _ Love _ strong women.” He emphasized. “And strong men.” He blushed a bit. 

 

“Like Thoooooor?” I teased.

 

He scowled and stood up. “I shared that in confidence.” He said. I giggled at him and he crossed his arms. “Well then, you get business Milo. How may I be of assistance this evening?” He asked haughtily. 

 

“Oooooh, Business Milo. Well, Dr. Milo, I require the lights to be extinguished so I may, er… sleep.” I said in my best english accent.

 

“Seriously?” Milo looked bemused. “That’s all?” 

 

“Yep.” I popped the p.

 

“Alright then.” he stepped back to the door and shut out the light. The room was pitch black other than the light from the hall. I could see Milo’s outline in the doorway.  “And I’m a nurse, not a doctor. I _wish_ I could pay for that kind of medical school. Anything else Miss Cat? A blanket, a pillow?” 

 

“No thank you,  _ Dr. _ Milo. Your excellent medical care was more than sufficient.” 

 

“You are too gracious. I’m just a nurse who shut out the light.” The light from the hallway began to shrink.

 

“It was excellent work nonetheless. Have a good night Dr. Milo.” I yawned.

 

“Sleep well Patient Cat.” He replied.

 

“I may sometimes be a cat, Dr. Milo, but I am in no way patient. Now close the door!” I hoped he couldn’t see my smile. 

 

“Goodnight Patient Cat.” He was a sliver of shadow in the doorway. “Call if you need me.” 

 

The door closed with a click and the room went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post updates on how I'm doing on my Tumblr: https://teachingmyselftowrite.tumblr.com and feel free to comment below on what you thought, any edits I need to make, or what you want to happen next! Also on my Tumblr is Milo's scrubs (I think they help build a better picture of him).
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be some plot plot plot! (And more character development hopefully) Thank you for reading!


	7. Pride mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: READ ME: Whenever I say "burped" this is the sound effect I imagine and burped was the best word I could use without having a negative connotation (plus its funny) I mean you didn't really have to read this but I figured it would be a bit confusing without it (because it was my refrence and idk what I would have done without it )  
> https://www.freesoundeffects.com/free-track/panther6-466195/

I awoke to someone knocking. Terror gripped me as I frantically opened and closed my eyes, no visible difference between the two. I shook my head desperately trying to see. I stared into the blackness as forms began to move, shapeless beings from the depths of my memory coming back to haunt me. More knocking. I tried to follow the sound. If I knew where they were coming from I could defend myself a tad better. Something was tangling my arm. I panicked again as I realized one arm may not be of use. At least it was my left. I prepared myself to transform as soon as they came in. I focused entirely on my hearing, but all I heard was quiet whirring. I didn’t know where I was or who was knocking so I couldn’t risk transforming until I could further assess the threat.

 

One more series of knocks.

 

The darkness shattered and light from outside my cell stabbed the darkness. I was transformed in an instant. Adrenalin burned through my veins. Whatever had wrapped my forearm was snapped, and my claws sank into the mattress below me. A feral growl ripped from my throat, and I launched myself at the light. A surprised yell of “Cat?” followed me through the threshold, and I spun my back end so I faced the doorway I had come through, my back to the wall. My claws grated against the laminate floor, and I bared my teeth as I scanned the hallway I was in. My eyes snapped to the person plastered to the wall opposite me. I shaky whimper came from him before I recognized his face.

 

Milo.

 

I was in Stark Tower, not some underground Hydra base. Milo had been knocking at my door, not a scientist come to cut me open. Still wearing his Snoopy scrubs, he looked terrified. I could understand why. I was a 60-pound snarling leopard, claws out and teeth bared. His eyes flicked to the room.

 

“Cat?” no reply. I wasn't in the room, I was a cat. I couldn’t reply. “Cat?” He tried again. Silence.

 

“Oh my god you  _ ate _ her.” The fear seemed to be gone from his eyes now. “You  _ ate _ her? How could you  _ eat  _ her?” He unstuck himself from the wall. “She was just laying there, minding her own business, and you  **_ate_ ** her? How could you just  **_eat_ ** her?” He was openly scolding me now, and I folded my ears back. I didn’t (couldn't) eat myself but somehow he still made me feel guilty. I tucked my tail in and stopped baring my teeth. “Yeah that’s right, you better feel guilty you big  _ housecat _ ,” he spat, “She was nice to me. I’m gonna call someone down here and they’re gonna dump your ass in the middle of the woods where you can’t eat any more nice, pretty, vulnerable girls.” He had his hands on his hips and was standing in the middle of the hallway. I sat, and we stared at each other. “I can’t believe you just…  _ ate _ her.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “What am I gonna do?” 

 

I made a noise halfway between a roar and a burp, then huffed. 

 

“What?” He said. “Gonna eat me too?” 

 

That I could answer. I shook my head no. He looked a bit stunned. 

 

“No?” he said slowly.

 

I shook my head again. 

 

**_He thinks you’re dead._ **

 

Ah, yes, that had to be resolved. I stood up again, and he took two big steps back. I guess he remembered that I was a dangerous wild animal again. I crossed the hallway and nudged open the door that had swung closed. I could see in the mostly dark room now, and realized I had been a fool. The whirring was the various machinery. The rope wrapped around my arm was an I.V. The knocking was a nurse. A nice, kind, handsome nurse that I had just scared the bejesus out of. Why did every little thing freak me out? I was being a child about the whole thing, running from monsters that weren’t there. But that was a topic for later contemplation, so I hopped up on the bed and sat down. Milo hadn’t followed me in. I made the burp-y noise again. Had he run away? 

 

The bright green eyes that peered around the doorway answered the question. I called one more time. His hand shot out and flicked on the lights, making me blink. He looked at me on the bed, then at the bed, then at me again. “No blood…” He whispered. “Where did you put her body? The ceiling?!?” He shouted. First off, good idea but ew. Second, how was he gonna figure this out?

 

**_Pain._ **

 

The adrenalin must be wearing off because my arm hurt. Milo could wait for a bit. I began to lick at the wound. Wait . The I.V. I must have pulled it out again when I transformed. I really had to stop doing that. It hurt like a burke. A little bit of blood stained my fur.

 

“How did you get hurt?” Milo asked. I had stopped paying attention to him. He was just inside the doorway now.

 

Perfect segue Milo! I burped happily at him and looked at the I.V. bag, back at him, then at the I.V. bag again.

 

Milo just looked confused.

 

I shimmied myself across the bedspread and nosed the bag of fluid, then burped again. 

 

“The I.V.? Did Cat stab you with the I.V. before you ate her?” I nearly laughed at the absurdity.

 

I jumped off the bed and Milo took a step back again, but I turned back to the I.V. I sniffed around until I found the needle end under the bed and picked it up in my mouth as gently as I could. I turned back and dropped it near his leg. I burped one more time, just to make sure he was watching carefully, and laid down, making sure my injured left arm was next to the I.V. 

 

He looked at the needle, then at me, then the needle again, then me one more time. 

 

“C-c-c-cat?” He squeaked. He cleared his throat. “C-c-cat?” he tried again, deeper now. I burped in response and nodded vigorously. “You’re an… actual…  _ cat _ ?” I burped again. He visibly swallowed. “So, you didn’t eat Ca- yourself… and you... you aren’t going to eat me?” I burped again and sat up. “Oh my god I’m going crazy. I’m talking to a giant cat who says she’s Cat, after nearly being attacked by said cat.” He looked me right in the eyes. “I’m crazy.” I bumped my head to his hand. “I’m crazy.” he repeated. I burped and bumped his hand again. He gave me a quick pat, then walked past me into the room. He turned before the bed, said, “I’m insane.” then plopped down onto the mattress. I burped and followed him, leaping up on the bed next to him. I wiggled under his arm like a housecat. He began to pet my head. We sat in silence for a minute. 

 

“Wait.” He looked down at me. “Did the other doctors call you an animal because… they knew?” 

 

I blinked up at him gave a slight nod.

 

“Oh my god.” He said and continued petting me. “You're a cat. No wonder you’re here. An actual honest-to-god cat.” I put my head down and we sat in silence for another minute. I picked up my head when I heard footsteps running down the hallway. It was multiple people going fast. Who could be coming? I didn’t think I had made that much of a racket. Did Milo call people down? I looked up at him. He was alert but seemed as confused as I was.

 

I barely registered that someone had entered the room before it was full of black suits. All my Hydra-trained brain saw was the muzzles of guns. I was covering Milo before anyone could even reach their safeties, my torso covering his chest. I snarled, showing my gleaming rows of pearly whites. My only instinct was to protect. Milo would not get hurt on my account. All of the guns cocked at once, and I knew I was in deep shit. Milo whimpered from behind me. I didn’t know if it was from me or the guns. Someone else was coming down the hall. They nearly flew past the door, but caught themselves on the frame, swinging themselves inside.

 

It was Steve, and he stood nearly a head taller than most of the suits and started pushing through them. “Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! Cat!” Once he waded through all the agents, he got a good look at what was going on. His hands went up, facing me.“Cat…” He cautioned. “Let the nurse go. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

 

**_Guns are bad._ **

_ I’m not backing down till they do. _

 

I eyed the numerous guns aimed at us. One of them shifted a bit, and I hissed at him. He aimed right at my head. 

 

“C-c-c-cat, I t-t-think y-you are m-m-m-making th-them j-just a-a-a-as n-nervous.” Milo stuttered from behind me. I burped at him. I don’t know what I had meant to communicate, but it seemed like his question needed a response, even if I didn't have one. It's not like anyone would know the difference here. The agents tensed up at my noise.

 

“You know her?” Steve was looking at Milo now, hands still up. 

 

“I, uh, I came in e-e-earlier. To help her. I sh-shut out th-the lights.” I bumped the side of my head against his while looking at the agents behind us. They too leveled their guns at my head.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Steve. “And why are you here now?” Steve asked.

 

“Her fluids needed to be changed. N-none of the other nurses wanted to come. They were scared.” He seemed to be gaining confidence. 

 

“Lower your weapons.” Steve said, finally lowering his hands.

 

“But sir-” One of the suits spoke up.

 

“There is no danger,” Steve cut him off, “Lower your weapons. You may go.”

 

The guns all clicked at once again, and the suits filed out of the room quick as they came. I backed off of Milo and sat next to him. My tail wiggled in the air behind me. I had won that fight. Steve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He seemed to think like that for a second, then spoke.

 

“Cat, I’ll have Pepper bring you new clothes. Mr…” Steve paused for Milo’s name.

 

“Jazayeri. Milo Jazayeri.” What an interesting name. I would have to ask him about it later. If I ever saw him again after this stint. 

 

“Mr. Jazayeri if you could please escort Cat to conference room six on the fifth floor. I have to handle this but the rest of the team is waiting for you there. I’ll meet you there soon.”

 

I burped and lifted my paw in a mock salute. Steve seemed to fight with a smile and a frown but settled on a stern nod to both of us before walking out of the room. 

 

“I guess it’s just you and me then.” Milo stood up and brushed the cat hair off his pants. Oops. I leaped off the bed after him. “I was thinking you could go there yourself, but I guess you couldn’t push the buttons in the elevator.” I looked down at my paws as we walked down the hallway. “Also you couldn’t take the stairs because all the doorknobs are round. Some people say that it’s because Tony watched Jurassic Park and got so scared and changed all the handles to round doorknobs so they couldn't use the stairwells.” 

 

My laugh came out raspy and more like a growl than anything else, but Milo laughed with me as the elevator doors closed. 

 

“So…” Milo said. “You can turn into a cat.” 

 

I made a short, harsh noise. 

 

“Can you turn into anything else?” He was looking down at me now.

 

How much would I tell him? I couldn’t tell him much without being able to speak, but if Hydra was still after me, I could put him in danger if he knew too much. I stayed silent.

 

“Big secret?” He asked as we stopped in front of a door. “I get it. Just a low level nurse. Well, this is conference room six.” 

 

I bumped his hand with my head.  _ That’s not it!  _ I wanted to yell,  _ I just want to keep you safe!  _

 

**_Tell him._ **

_ What? He could get killed! No! _

**_A pride mate should know._ **

_ Pride mate? _

**_Friend. Tell him when you can speak._ **

 

Friend? Was Milo my friend? I had never had a friend before. That would explain why I wanted to protect him though. And a pride? Another thing to think about later. I would think about Milo then too. I bumped his hand with my head again. He rubbed it, then turned and knelt down to face me. 

 

“It’s alright. I understand.” He rubbed my head just like you would a housecat, and I burped quietly at him. “Thank you for protecting me earlier.” He continued to rub up and down my head and neck. My ear twitched as I heard movement from behind the door. “What?” Milo asked.

 

The door opened, but I was way too distracted by the way he was scratching my ear. I could feel my leg twitching a bit but I didn’t care. I leaned into his hand bit more. I heard a muffled laugh from above me. 

 

“Guess you found the good spot.” the voice was male and it wasn’t Steve, Tony, Thor, or even Clint. I reluctantly pulled my head away from Milo’s magic hands to see the man who had introduced himself as Sam smiling down at me. I gave a little angry growl in response to his jest and he took a big step back. More like a jump. I gave another raspy laugh, teeth flashing, and he stumbled backwards into the room.

 

“She’s here!” He said shakily. Milo chuckled next to me. 

 

“I guess it’s time for me to go then.” He told me. I didn’t want him to leave. I had a feeling I would be under a  _ lot _ of scrutiny in a bit. Pressed my nose into his cheek, then backed up and burped a goodbye. He stood, smiling. “Ugrhaagh to you too, patient cat.” He rubbed the back of his neck, hair falling in his face. “If you ever need me you can just ask for me down at the nurses' station.” I would definitely do that. I grinned at him, then realized it was more of a “baring my teeth” than a grin and dropped it. He smiled, then waved as he began his walk back to the elevator. I faced the doorway. I was about as ready as I would ever be. 

 

I slinked into the doorway, expecting to be spotted as soon as I stuck my muzzle through the door, but everyone at the table was occupied in their own conversations. I was a bit confused, but I knew an opportunity when I saw one. I spotted an empty chair next to Sam, who was turned having what sounded like a discussion about spots with Pietro. 

 

**_Quiet. Stalk._ **

 

With the ok and wonderful advice from my instincts, I slipped over to the chair, then underneath the table. I couldn’t find the right angle to jump up and still be sitting forward like i had been there the whole time. But, If I transformed into a fly, sat on the chair, then turned back into a leopard, I could just  _ appear  _ and that would be even  _ funnier,  _ and maybe scare a few more people than Sam . I executed a perfect transformation, situated myself nicely on the middle of the chair, then popped back into existence for the rest of the world. 

 

_ Priceless. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't following my shitty Tumblr (Why not?) l felt bad for not posting on time last week so I'm making up for it with this MEGA CHAPTER 7 which I started typing up and realized that I was only halfway through and already at 2000 words, so I posted the first half (cut off at a surprisingly good spot) today, Wednesday, and then part 2 (aka chapter 8) will be on Friday.  
> Want to know about these things (and any other works that I am working on[which there are]) in advance so you can get excited?  
> Follow my Tumblr for updates at: https://teachingmyselftowrite.tumblr.com/  
> Don't forget to comment thoughts and suggestions! Every little bit keeps me going!


	8. Personal Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isnt a real update but i need yall to know some stuff...

Hello again everybody. It’s been about a month and a half since I promised weekly updates. Whoops. I updated a bit on my Tumblr, but even that was empty for the last two weeks. It’s been a rough time for me. I finished the school year around June 20th or so, and have been spending time with my family for about the past week, but this issue obviously goes beyond then.

 

I recently cut contact with the person who was reading and critiquing my ideas, writing, and this story.

 

I always valued their opinion very highly, so it was a bit of a punch in the face when I realized they were telling me almost all of my work was trash. I showed my work to someone else, something I hadn’t done nearly at all before because I thought their opinion was highest, and realized that not everything I wrote was worthless. When I confronted them they called me a terrible writer and that I should stop trying because I would never be anything.

 

Needless to say, they are gone now.

 

I have a number of ideas for some new fics but I want to get farther on this one first. I may make some changes to previous chapters, so I would check up on them occasionally.

 

Thank you to all the people who have read, commented and given kudos. Special thanks to anyone who has been patient with my return. I hope to see everyone soon.


	9. Hello again

IM BACK ON THE HORSE BABEY

 

I recently got a kudos on this fic and realized that I totally abandoned it. 

 

Unfortunately, that's also what I'm going to do. I've read through it again and there are so many things that I want to change, so I'm (almost) starting over. I've written out a giant flowchart of an outline (something I didnt do before [stupid stupid!]) and I'm gonna take this fic on again. I haven't decided if I'm going to write and edit this work, or just straigt up create a new one. I will most likely know by the end of the week after this one (like the 15th of December from when im posting) and even though Tumblr is a dumpster fire right now, I'm gonna try and update my process on there.

 

I really love this story and it seems like a lot of people do too, so here's to a properly laid out plotline and only mostly making it up as I go!

 

teachingmyselftowrite.tumblr.com   <\--- that's it if you want to find me


	10. Moving On

Hello all. Thank you to all of you who have supported me and left kudos and comments.

I've turned a new page.

As I said in my last update, i made a (very large) new outline, and then outlines the outline, and then outlined that outline. I'm no longer walking (or writing) blindly. Yay!

I also don't want to delete this work. Maybe, when i'm done with my rewrite and i can look back on this and go Ewwwww even more than i am now, and ill get rid of it. For now, I'm opening up another work for this, since it basically is a new work. I am leaving this work as unfinished until I finish the revised one though (theres nothing worse than an unfinished work saying its finished and ending on a cliffhanger)

You can find the first chapter here: [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353738/chapters/43455308)

It definitely won't update quickly, and the chapters may not be as long, but i am already 10x more proud of this first chapter than I am of anything i wrote in here (besides maybe Clint falling through the ceiling)

Thank you for your continued support. :/ sorry about the delay, but it worked out alright in the end i guess.


End file.
